Mobian Kombat Team Fatalities
Yes, this is getting it's own page. Feel free to add any you think off. Tag Team Fatalities Star and Yomaz- Thicker Than Water (Star and Yomaz rip their opponent in half) Nick and Lunari- Nickolari (Nick and Lunari fuse into Nickolari and desintegrate the opponent) Ty and TLK- The Lich-Copter (Ty begin to spin his sword around like a helicopter blade and TLK uses telekinesis to move the opponent into the blade, chopping them into pieces) Ion and Corta- Gaurdian-Sized Smackdown (Ion blasts the opponent and Corta calls the rest of the team. Then they all take turns beating the shit out of the opponent before Ion snaps their neck) Rudy and Squall- 21 Guns (Rudy and Squall at first look like they're about to duel. Then they both turn their guns/bow to the opponent and begin shooting rounds/arrows into them. Just like the title, they shoot the opponent a total of 21 times) Axel and Zegram- Harvestors Of Souls (Axel and Zegram both grab the opponent and begin punching the hell out of him/her. Then they rip the opponent in half and Axel pulls their soul out. Then Zegram takes the soul and sends it to Hell) Nick and Ty- Twin Heaven's Fang Io and Axel- Soulnado Rudy and Angel- A Shot In The Dark Eden and Mia- Mother And Daughter Nick and TLK- Like Father, Like Son Vanguard and Gabranth- Hammer Of Might Dillian and Dalton- Earth Shaking Jutsu Joanna and Ricky- Daddy's Girl Rudy and Xia- Bull's Eye Diamond and Dalton- Twin Final Heaven Rudy and Otega- Masters Of Blasters Cydik and Metal- Mettalic Purge Nick and Dawn- True Speed Dillian and Rosa- Trip The Breaker Ashura and Jessica- Shuriken Storm Nick and Xirsec- Brotherhood Ion and Johnny- Radiation Poisoning Nick and Squall- Bahamut's Tear Angel and Legna- Burn In My Light Rosa and Cydik- Virus Breakout Exo and Metal- Death Machine Nate and Mikasa- Lifted Spirits Io and Lexie- The One-Tailed Fox (Celeste takes control of Lexie) Magnus and Gold- Twin Solo Xia and Johnny- End of Days Nick and Justin- Student and Teacher Nick and Vuxo- Alpha and Omega Lunari and Io- Spirit Synergy Nick and Nate- Bolt of Galaxia Xena and Haely- Bloodletters Zezko and Pyro- Hellfire Coffin Angel and Joanna- Unlikely Allies Alaine and Zigath- Outta This World Nathanyl and Haely- Catalyclasm Nathanyl and Cole- Treehouse of Terror Arc and Liquid- Plasma Displacer Squall and Rikai- Heart of a Warrior Ashura and Metal- Full Metal Burst Ty and Ashura- Brothers In Arms Ashura and Glitrix- Wrath of Glitches Squall and Aden- Angelic Dragon Fang Vuxo and Legna- God and Angel Phantom and Gabranth- Darkness Incarnate Triple Fatalities Nick, Lunari and Dillian- Flaming Spiritual Ninja Alex, Xia, and Ty- Triple Finish Nick, Xirsec, and TLK- Family Bonding Rudy, Angel, and Joanna- At Adventure's End Vuxo, Justin and Axel- Over The Top Axel, Zegram and Monoza- Reaping Benefits Joanna, Ricky, and Zezko- Unholy Trinity Dillian, Sarah, and Dalton- Fire Pit Alex, Phantom, and Gabranth- Waking The Fallen Xia, Dawn, and Kara- Sisterly Love Ashura, Alexxa, and Ted- Seek and Destroy Alex, Ty, and Ashura- Brotherly Love Ty, Squall, and Aden- The Way of the Blade Lexie, Sarah, and Alaine- Pint-Sized Pain Ultra Fatalities (Note:these are 4-man fatalities) Rudy, Ty, Xia, and Squall- Riders Of The Apocalypse Nick, Lunari, Dillian, and Rosa- Fellow Students Nick, Ty, Ion and Lunari- Ultimate Devastation Lunari, Rosa, Io, and Lexie- Girl's Night Out Axel, Zegram, Lexias, and Monoza- Keepers of Precepts Nick, Dillian, Nate, and Dalton- Guy's Night Out Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game